Der Morgen danach
by iesca
Summary: "Was machst du hier?" fragte Sirius und konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Worte etwas schleppend klangen. Charlie musterte amüsiert erst sein Gesicht und anschliessend das leere Whiskyglas in seiner Hand.  Bekomme ich auch einen Drink?"


**Der Morgen danach**

Eine Treppe knarrte. Ein lautes Knarren, unangenehm, durchdringend und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass es direkt in seinen Schädel drang und irgendetwas zum Knirschen brachte. Missmutig starrte er die leere Phiole an, die vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch stand. Eigentlich hätte Schniffelus seine Begeisterung für Zaubertränke schon längst dazu nutzen können um schnell wirkende Antikatertränke zu entwickeln. Sirius stöhnte leise auf und presste die Handballen gegen seinen Kopf. Wieso hatte er am Abend davor auch so viel trinken müssen?

~~~~oOo~~~~

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit wie Sirius unten in der Küche auf die Wirkung des Antikatertranks wartete, öffnete Charlie Weasley ein Stockwerk weiter oben gequält die Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schliessen und leise zu stöhnen, als der Schmerz wie gleissende Blitze durch seinen Kopf fuhr und drohte ihn zu spalten. Wie viel hatte er am Abend zuvor getrunken um, obwohl er sich selber nach all seinen Erfahrungen in Rumänien eher als trinkfest bezeichnen würde, mit einem derartigen Kater aufzuwachen? Das Nachdenken fiel ihm unendlich schwer, aber ganz langsam setzten sich die Erinnerungsfetzen irgendwie zusammen.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Die Standuhr in der Halle schlug gerade elf Mal, als es an der Haustür klopfte. Sirius sah erstaunt von seinem Whiskyglas auf. Die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens hätten ihm doch gesagt, wenn sie noch jemanden erwarten würden, aber sie erwarteten niemanden. Alle waren irgendwie irgendwo beschäftigt und er, Sirius, konnte nur im alten Haus seiner Vorfahren herumsitzen und warten. Es drängte ihn danach, sich auch nützlich zu machen, gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen oder zumindest Harry alles an Flüchen beizubringen, was er kannte, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm ausdrücklich untersagt das Haus zu verlassen, auch in seiner Hundeform. Sirius leerte sein Glas mit einem grossen Schluck. Natürlich hatte Albus irgendwo Recht, wenn er sagte, dass es zu gefährlich war, wenn Sirius das Haus verliess. Natürlich wusste Sirius, dass er immer noch ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher war, aber es fiel ihm so unendlich schwer, seit über einem Jahr jeden einzelnen, verdammten Tag in diesem Haus zu verbringen.

Es klopfte noch einmal und wenig später hörte Sirius das Geräusch der sich öffnenden und wieder schliessenden Haustür, leise und vorsichtige Schritte durch die Eingangshalle um das Portrait nicht aufzuwecken und anschliessend die Küchentür. Wer auch immer gekommen war, er musste zum Orden gehören, kannte das Haus und hatte Gepäck dabei. „Ist hier jemand? Sirius?" hörte er diesen Jemand in der Küche fragen.

Die Stimme war angenehm. Etwas rau, mit einem ganz besonderen Timbre, das Sirius einzuhüllen schien, seinen Körper liebkoste. Vielleicht war es aber auch bloss der Whisky, von dem er, zugegebenermassen, an diesem Abend schon etwas zu reichlich getrunken hatte.

Ein roter Kopf streckte sich durch die Tür zum Kaminzimmer und wenig später folgte ein Körper. Klein und muskulös, das Gesicht mit Sommersprossen übersät und gleichzeitig waren da die glänzenden Brandmale an den Oberarmen. Sollte Charlie nicht eigentlich in Rumänien sein?

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Sirius und konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Worte etwas schleppend klangen. Charlie musterte amüsiert erst sein Gesicht und anschliessend das leere Whiskyglas in seiner Hand. „Bekomme ich auch einen Drink?"

~~~~oOo~~~~

Wenig später hatten sie beide mit einem Glas in der Hand vor dem Kamin gesessen und irgendwie, Sirius konnte sich absolut nicht erklären, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber irgendwie war ihr Gespräch schlüpfrig, zweideutig, geworden. Schlüpfrig, zweideutig? Da war doch noch etwas gewesen. Sirius liess den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Oben im Zimmer schlug Charlie langsam die Bettdecke zurück. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt einen Antikatertrank. Mühsam, die Übelkeit unterdrückend, richtete er sich langsam auf und versuchte seine Beine irgendwie über die Bettkante zu bekommen. Er hatte es fast geschafft, als sein Blick auf eine kleine Tube fiel, die offensichtlich leer, neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Er erkannte sie sofort: Gleitgel. Wie kam eine leere Tube Gleitgel neben sein Bett?

Irgendwie war da eine Diskussion über Schlüpfrigkeiten gewesen, dann über den Unterschied zwischen Gleitgel und den entsprechenden Zaubersprüchen und dann die Idee es doch ganz praktisch zu testen.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Wie waren sie eigentlich auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen, einen Praxistest zu machen, ob Gleitgel oder die entsprechenden Zaubersprüche die schlüpfrigeren Eigenschaften hatten? Die Tischplatte fühlte sich kalt und glatt auf Sirius Wange an.

Der Feuerwhisky war Schuld, das stand schon einmal fest und doch, eine kleine Stimme sagte Sirius, dass er doch eigentlich nichts dagegen hätte, das zu wiederholen. Gerne auch öfters. Sie mussten ja nicht gleich eine Beziehung miteinander haben. Aber es war immer noch Krieg und wer wusste schon, wie oft sie noch die Möglichkeit haben oder wie lange sie überhaupt noch leben würde und er wäre nicht Sirius Black, wenn er eine solche Gelegenheit ungenutzt vorbeigehen lassen würde. Er musste nur Charlie ebenfalls davon überzeugen, aber das konnte eigentlich nicht so wahnsinnig schwer sein.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Der Gleitgeltest. Charlie spürte wie ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln seinen Körper überzog und er hart wurde. Wer sagte eigentlich, dass es bei einem einmaligen Test bleiben musste? Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Sirius das ähnlich sah.

Und wie hiess es doch so schön: Carpe diem – Nutze den Tag.


End file.
